


What Dreams May Come

by ArvenaPeredhel



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types, Labyrinth (1986), Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Oz - L. Frank Baum
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArvenaPeredhel/pseuds/ArvenaPeredhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been years since Sarah Williams has seen anything magical. Years since the Labyrinth, years since the Goblin King. </p><p>And then she's given a mysterious book, and plunged back into a world beyond her understanding. She's the key to ending a devastating war, but can she master the skills she needs in time to stop the destruction of all she loves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silence in the Library

_This is hopeless._

Sarah flopped back into the ridiculously overstuffed chair, staring blankly into space. _What possessed me to compare Shakespeare to feminist philosophy? What?_ She knew the answer, of course. _That damn character analysis course._

Her Acting 210 class was preparing to put on a production of _The Taming of the Shrew_ for their final project. Since she herself was playing the role of Kate, it seemed a logical choice to do her Acting and Analysis paper on the enigmatic young woman.

_Only I never intended to spend hours in the same chair trying to comprehend two centuries’ worth of essays and psychological studies in order to write a five-page-paper._

Her brain was dead by that point, and with a sigh she sat up, closed both the battered script that was spending far too much time in her pocket and the _Blackwell Guide to Feminist Philosophy_ , and prepared to return to the dorm.

But…

… there was _something wrong._

Sarah stood nervously, glancing all around her. It was, by all appearances, a perfectly normal day. Peaceful. Quiet.

No, not just quiet.

Silent.

Sarah had to work very quickly to keep her heart from pounding out of her ribs. The air felt wrong around her, almost like…

… like the Labyrinth.

_No. Not again._

She forced herself to stay calm, scanning what parts of the library she could see. Nothing. _I’m going to turn around, walk to the fantasy section, and find a book. If I’m going crazy, at least I’ll have some reading material._

The short walk was more difficult than she could remember, although that might have been because her knees were shaking with every step. Each moment brought the wrongness closer, hemming her in and choking out the warmth from her soul. _This is impossible…_

"Sarah Williams?"

Her breath caught in her throat at the unfamiliar voice. Slowly, without blinking, she turned on her heel. Before her was an old woman, wearing a wonderfully bland dress. Clipped to the little knitted shrug was the dull brass badge of a librarian. _Funny._ Sarah thought. _I’ve never seen her before.And I’ve been coming to this library almost every week for two years._

"Y-yes?" she asked, realizing at the last second she hadn’t responded.

The woman walked over to her stiffly, extending her hand. In it was an immense book that had somehow escaped Sarah’s notice before.

"This belongs to you." the librarian said, her voice still old and worn out. She pressed the book into Sarah’s arms and turned to walk away.

"But… there must be some mistake… this isn’t mine!" Sarah cried, feeling the dread and wrongness edge closer still.

"It must be." the librarian replied. "Because of what you see."

She shuffled to the corner of the stack and was gone.

_What does that even mean? Whatever it is, it can’t be good…_

With a sigh, Sarah looked down at the dusty tome that had been so unceremoniously shoved into her arms. It was old, that much was obvious. The binding was thick leather, with iron enforcing it and framing the cover. A different, finer metal formed the title, which was written in a flowing script Sarah couldn’t decipher. She peered at it intently. Old books sparked something inside her, drawing out the inquisitive child hoping against hope to discover a record of arcane magic and supernatural creatures. But as she pored over the heavy volume, she realized with a shock that the letters were English after all. _Or did they_ become _English_ …? At any rate, she could understand them now, and her voice was barely a whisper as she read aloud.

"Book of a Thousand Nights…"

No sooner had the words left her lips than there was a terrific _crack_. The lights were out, but the darkness was somehow light in itself. All signs of the library itself had vanished, leaving behind unearthly mists and threatening shadows.

And a dark figure that was slowly but surely moving closer to where Sarah stood.

As it moved, it seemed to absorb all light. Its eyes gleamed white in the otherwise black abyss of its form. And it was looking right at Sarah.

"Only those with the Sight can read that book."

It was a woman’s voice, and now that Sarah was looking she could see it was a woman’s shape as well. Everything in her demanded she turn and flee, but she hadn’t learned nothing on her run through the Labyrinth.I’m going to stand and fight her.

"And what exactly is this ‘Sight’?" she asked, eyes flashing with imagined bravado. "What makes you think I have it?"

The woman looked at her. Sarah had the distinct impression that the person before her knew all too well that she was bluffing.

"To have the Sight is to always see the truth." she purred. "To never be deceived. And it is extinct among our people, stolen from us just as the Book you hold was stolen."

_Stolen?_

Sarah frowned. If this woman was telling the truth, she ought to return the book no matter how frightening the figure before her appeared to be. _Things aren’t always what they seem…_

Something inside her agreed with that statement. Everything seemed to slow down. Giving back the book was right, it was good. She had no reason to hold on to it, she was only human after all.

Slowly her arm extended, almost as if she was in a trance, and she held the book out to the dark shape.

"All right…" she intoned weakly. _It’s all… going… to be… okay…_

The slowness was shattered at that moment by a blinding flash of light. There was a figure in front of her, shielded from her eyes by a high-collared cloak. And it had grabbed her wrist and pushed her and the book behind it.

The woman was displeased. The shadows loomed closer still, trailing nearer and nearer to where Sarah was standing. She was talking now, her voice running over the syllables of an unfamiliar language like water over clear glass. And the figure holding Sarah’s wrist was answering in the same fashion.

_What is going on?_

But she had no time to consider this new development, because right then another flash of light blinded her, and when it cleared she was standing alone in a well-lit room.

 _Oh, good, back in the_ -what?

The floor beneath her paint-spattered sneakers was flat stone, not the carpet of the library she’d left behind.

_What the hell?_

Sarah could feel the anxiety rising from her gut as she scanned her new surroundings. The walls were stone and mortar, like one of the castles from her books. She could see a bed and chair out of the corner of her eye, and directly in front of her was a window. Running to it, she looked out -

\- and saw below her an immense and terribly familiar maze.

_No…_

A faint noise behind her caused her to whirl around almost fast enough to lose her balance, but she pressed her legs into the windowsill and managed to steady herself. There before her, tall and glorious and smug as ever, was the Goblin King.

Sarah stared blankly before saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Fuck."


	2. Gather Your Precious Glitter

The Goblin King. After four years of blissful peace, suddenly she was standing in front of the Goblin King again. Only now she was older, wiser, and…

… well, and strangely unable to stop staring at him.

He looked just as she remembered him - smug smile, arched eyebrows, hair that looked like it had an addiction to volumizing shampoo, criminally tight pants - and on their own each factor seemed cartoonish. For any other man (any other _person_ , really) the ensemble would have been completely ridiculous.

And yet on the lean, muscled, theatrical Goblin King it was perfect.

_I swear I’m losing my mind… why am I still staring at him? I can’t let him mesmerize me, but he… he looks…_

He smirked. “Four years and you still can’t take your eyes off me…”

Sarah groaned. "Oh, go to hell, you pompous drama queen."

He sighed and pulled a crystal into existence, toying with it in his hand. "I suppose you’re not going to thank me for saving your life, then?"

"Why should I thank you? If I’d given her the book, I wouldn’t be involved anymore!" Sarah shot back, closing her eyes and trying hard to wish away the madness of the past few minutes.

"What makes you so sure?" the king retorted, drawing near to her as his eyes flashed. "You know nothing of Fae ways."

Sarah turned her back to him, forcing her conflicting emotions back into their place. “Speak for yourself, Goblin King.” she muttered. “I’ve read the stories.”

He laughed, the sound coarse. "I have a name, you know."

"I didn’t ask, did I?"

"It’s Jareth."

Growling again, Sarah sunk her face into her hand. _I hate my life. So much. But at least I have a name for the body that will haunt my dreams with its perfection - no. I am not going to have sexual fantasies about a man that stole my brother. That is out of the question._

_Even if he is hot._

Desperate to stop herself from going down a path she would later regret deeply, she tried to think of something else and blurted out the first thing she could come up with.

"Why would they want me?" she asked, her eyes focusing on the view from the window to keep from trailing back to Jareth. "I… I’m no one…"

He shifted position behind her. "You are no longer safe in your anonymity, precious. Those Fae will hunt you down."

That made her angry. _Anger is good. Very good. If I’m angry I can’t stare at him._

"You," she said deliberately, "had something to do with this, _didn’t you_?” She punctuated her last words with a short turn on her heel to look at him again, her eyes bright with frustration.

Jareth glared. She put her hands on her hips and glared right back, completely unafraid of him.

"I had _nothing_ to do with this." he said. "Four years ago you told me I was unwelcome in your life. Four years ago I let you be. Even though you welcomed me, I never once approached you. You blame me for your troubles when I _saved_ you not five minutes past. No. I would not have seen your face again, Sarah Williams, despite the pain that brings me, if you had not needed me.”

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, I’m sure you’re in a great deal of pain, Your Highness…"

He stepped forward and pointed a gloved finger at her, his cloak flaring behind him. "I am, and it is because of you that I suffer." he intoned darkly. "I would have made you my Queen. I would have rewritten time and spun you a thousand starlit dreams if you would have let me. But no, you chose instead to leave me hanging. To neither reject nor accept me. I no longer know why I saved you - if I love you then I am a fool."

"If you’re so pained by your supposed love for me," Sarah demanded, " _why not move on_?"

" _Because I cannot_!" he shouted, and she found she couldn't answer as his voice echoed across the room and out the window. His shoulders were shaking, and his voice was a low growl. "We are joined by your words. What’s said is said."

"You're lying."

"It is the truth. I have never lied to you, no matter how cruel I may seem. We are, quite literally, bound together by what you have said. And until you say otherwise that will not change." He turned and walked to the door, opening it with a creak as he looked over his shoulder at her. "But if you do say otherwise, you can tell the Unseelie Queen that I relinquish my claim on you."

He stepped into the hallway and gestured into the chamber where she stood. “This room is yours for as long as you wish. I will send a servant to you.”

And then he was gone, closing the door and leaving her alone to stagger to the bed and finally sit.

_I always get myself into the worst messes… and now I can’t even get properly upset with him without ogling his legs… I think I’m going to go crazy._

She groaned again, lay back on the bed, and counted the cracks in the ceiling plaster until she fell asleep.

* * *

 

"Hellooo? Anybody in here?"

Sarah sat up with a start. At the foot of the bed stood a tiny goblin, looking up at her with large eyes. It was less bizarre than some of the others she’d seen, wearing a patched and tattered lacy pink dress and a matching bow that was tucked behind one ear, and it was smiling.

"Hello Miss Scary Lady." it said in a high, feminine voice. "I’m Beph. Mr. King sent me to help you."

 _I don't_ need _help, Jareth,_ Sarah thought, but she said nothing more than "Hello Beph. I’m Sarah."

"I know. Mr. King said to help you."

"If you know my name, why am I scary?"

"Because," Beph said, "you make Mr. King sad."

Sarah frowned, somewhat confused. “Sad?” she asked. “Not angry?”

The little goblin girl shrugged. "Maybe angry. But he likes you. He sings your song a lot."

_What?_

"… my song?" Sarah asked. "I wasn’t aware I even had a song…"

"Yep!" Beph said with a huge smile. "It’s really pretty. It’s from his dream."

_I have a song. Why does that make me feel warm inside? Shouldn’t I be upset about this?_

Beph walked somewhat unsteadily over to a door near the window and opened it, jumping up and swinging from the handle. "This is the bathroom." she said.

"Thanks." Sarah said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she got stood up. "Could… could I ask you something?"

Beph thought for a moment before nodding.

"Mmhmm. I’ll do my best to help."

"Does… does Jareth have any other friends down here?" _I can’t believe this. I’m concerned about him? Really? Sarah Williams, you have lost your senses._ “Is there anyone else he could make his queen? Is… is there anyone at all?”

Beph scrunched up her face as she thought. “I don’t know… a scary queen wanted him once. But he said she was too much like his mother.” She shrugged and jumped for the wardrobe door, hanging from it and pulling it open.

"Look!" she cried happily. "Pretty dresses!"

Sarah felt nausea rise in the pit of her stomach. _From what I can see, they all look my size…_

"Beph?" she asked. "How long have these been here?"

The goblin shrugged. “Since he made your room.”

_My room. This is actually my room. I don’t know whether to be angry or pleased._

"He made me a room?"

"Mmhmm! And all the dresses too. It took him a loooong time."

Sarah shook her head. “So he actually thought I’d accept him… gah, that’s so ridiculously  _sexist_  and  _pompous_ and… and he  _made_ all of those?”

Beph nodded, looking somewhat confused as she hung from the door handle.

"This place used to be that weird room. With the stairs. He changed it after you made him cry."

_I… I made him cry?_

"He… he actually cried when I rejected him?" she asked, trying to wrap her head around the concept of a mournful Jareth.

Beph nodded.

"Real tears."

"Yep. And then he locked himself in his room for a week. We all thought he was dead." 

The goblin shrugged and let go of the handle, moving over to the door unsteadily.

"Miss Scary Lady?" she asked. "Would you like some food?"

Sarah realized with a start that she was actually very hungry.

"Y-yes. Please." she said with a smile. "But just call me Sarah, okay?"

"I’ll do my best!" Beph promised with an infectious grin. She was gone in an instant, leaving the door open behind her.

And leaving Sarah alone with her feelings.

_I hate my life. So much. Now I can’t get angry at him without feeling bad… damn it Jareth, it’s not like I was a bad person! You jumped through a window and stole my baby brother! I did what I had to do to get him back, and I was fifteen for God’s sake! Coming on to me was just creepy! No. You were a jerk. And that was your own fault._

_Now to find something to do… hey, there’s that book from earlier. I must have dropped it on the floor.  
_

Looking down, Sarah saw that it was open. She bent over and picked it up from the floor, somewhat curious as to what was in it and why it was important enough to kill for.

The page was indecipherable at first, but soon the words shifted into English just as the cover had. And opposite the words was an intricate illustration, depicting a woman clad in black and blue.

_I… is that the woman from the library? I think it is._

"… that can only mean trouble." Sarah murmured to herself. She glanced at the ornamental writing beneath the image, shaping the unfamiliar name in her mouth.

"Aurelia d’Ombre." she read aloud quietly. "Queen of the Unseelie Court."

_BANG._

The room filled with the smell of smoke, the loud noise startling Sarah into dropping the book.

"… what in the -?" she began, the words seeming to die in her throat as she looked up.

Before her stood the woman from the book, clad all in black. Her clothes seemed to be formed from spikes of darkness against her blue-tinted skin, and her hair was the color of the night sky. She sighed and looked at Sarah, her eyes compelling and dark with disgust.

"So," she said in a voice like cold thunder, "this is the human that reduced my future King to a pathetic shadow of himself."

"Your - your future King?" Sarah said, trying to hide her incredulity.

The woman laughed. ”I am Aurelia d’Ombre of the Unseelie Court.”

Sarah bolted to her feet, trying to slide around the bed and back away.

"I… I know." she said, her eyes wide.

Aurelia shrugged. “I chose Jareth Goblinking for my consort. He pleased me. And then he rejected me for a brief flame of a mortal.”

Her hand snapped out, and suddenly Sarah was frozen in place.

"It will be too satisfying to use you and break you…" she said, a dark glee emanating from her eyes. She walked forward, drawing ever nearer to the motionless mortal trying her best to escape. "I will use your Sight to further my own ends." she intoned. "And you will be unable to resist me."

_… I’m screwed…_

Panic was turning Sarah’s blood to ice. And there was nothing she could do about it. _Okay. Let’s think about this. I can’t move. I’m alone. There’s a murderous faerie Queen trying to kill me. Options. What are my options?_

_You know what your options are, Sarah._

_… damn it. I refuse. I will not give him that satisfaction!_

_It’s either that or die._

_Shit._

Sarah steeled herself and swallowed what was left of her pride, forcing her mouth open. The cry wasn’t very pretty, but it was loud and it did its job.

“ _JARETH!_ ”

Instantly a third person appeared at her side. It was Jareth, his face dark and everything about him emanating glitter and magic. He raised a haughty eyebrow to glare at Aurelia.

"Jareth, darling." she said with a sick smile. "Nice of you to come."

"Aurelia," the Goblin King replied tersely, "you are not welcome here."

She laughed. "I never assumed I was. But I came to claim my prize."

Jareth’s glare darkened. "Sarah Williams is no one’s prize." he said. "Save perhaps mine."

"In your dreams!" Sarah retorted, trying to maintain her anger despite her pleasure at seeing him come to save her.

Aurelia’s smile brightened. "Then I will break her even more completely."

At that moment, something inside of Sarah’s mind snapped open. It was as though she’d gained a second soul - no. As though she’d become Aurelia.

_Is this what the Sight does? I can feel everything about her… all her plans, her thoughts… no._

_She’s going to steal me. And leave a decoy in my place._

_I have to tell Jareth._

"She’s going to take me!" Sarah gasped. Jareth raised an eyebrow and looked at her. Aurelia’s eyes flashed.

"Please, Jareth," she continued, "she’s going to take me and leave a decoy in my stead! Fool you with -!"

"Idiot!" Aurelia snapped, slamming Sarah into the far wall with some magical force.

"Sarah!" Jareth cried, watching as she fell to the floor limply, her head lolling. He gave a growl of rage, moving to Aurelia’s side faster than the Queen could see and grabbing her by the throat. She choked in the grasp of his gloved hand, but her eyes were on fire with rage.

"You touch her again," the King intoned, "and I swear I will kill you. Queen or not."

And then Aurelia was gone, vanished into thin air and leaving only the smell of smoke behind her.

Jareth ran across the room to where Sarah had fallen, sliding to the floor by her side.

"Sarah?" he whispered.

Sarah moaned softly and opened her eyes, pushing herself into a sitting position. Her head throbbed from the impact of the wall.

"J-Jareth?" she stammered, trying to focus her blurred vision.

He put an arm around her, helping her to her feet and guiding her to the bed.

"Sit down, precious." he said softly. "You’ve had a rather large shock."

As she sat, Sarah let out a nervous laugh. “Just a bit of one, yeah.”

"Are… are you badly hurt?" Jareth asked. She shook her head, jumping a little as the door creaked open. Beph walked in, carrying a tray of fruit many times her size, and Sarah smiled with relief.

"I don’t think so…" she said woozily. "Just… my head hurts. Things are kind of blurry, moving around a lot, it’s like I’m falling…"

"Miss Scary Lady! Are you okay?"

The tray of fruit hit the floor with a clash as Beph ran over to the King and the girl.

"Be quiet!" Jareth snapped, glaring at Beph.

Beph looked at the floor. “I’m sorry Mr. King sir…”

Sarah took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. The sound hurt her head, but she wasn’t angry.

"D-don’t, Jareth, Beph, it’s all right…" she murmured.

Jareth turned to look at her, with something almost like tenderness in his eyes. “You should rest, precious.”

"No, I don’t…" Sarah began, but she stopped when the room started spinning again. Jareth sighed and lifted her into his arms before laying her on the bed.

"You’re not talking your way out of this one." he admonished, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Okay." she sighed, closing her eyes against the dizziness. "You win, Jareth… just this once…"

Beph hopped onto the bed next to her, holding a mango.

"Maybe this will help?" she asked softly.

Jareth ignored the goblin. “I have some business to attend to, Sarah. Dinner will be ready in an hour if you’re hungry.”

"All right." Sarah answered. "I probably will be hungry by then."

_He saved me… doesn’t he deserve some thanks…?_

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"I - erm… thank you, Jareth…for saving me, that is…"

_I hate saying it, but… he does deserve something…_

The King bowed. “Anything for you, my cruel-eyed girl.”

He walked to the door soundlessly, closing it behind him. Sarah tried to relax and ignore the pain in her head.

"Miss Scary Lady?"

Beph was still beside her, holding… something.

"Yes?" Sarah asked somewhat sleepily.

"I… I have a mango here… maybe it would help you feel better?"

_I might as well try it. You never know…_

"Thank you, Beph." she said with the best smile she could form. "I’m sure it will." She reached out her hand took the fruit from the tiny goblin, and took a bite.

It was good. Very good. Riper than the mangoes back home, and sweeter. After a few bites, she decided she did feel better with something on her stomach, and once she’d finished it, she found it was all too easy to set the pit aside and fall asleep.


	3. Lost Inside Reality's Maze

The air was cold. Sarah could feel it through the thick clothes ensconcing her too-delicate body, threatening to turn what skin it could find to ice. It spun around her, whipped into what seemed a mad frenzy. A moment longer, and then it swept her up in a knife-edged grip, carrying her over unforgiving mountains sparkling with snow. The wind was even colder now, and she had to bury her face in the fur lining of the cloak twined about her upper torso to breathe without frosting the inside of her throat over. But somehow she didn’t falter, didn’t faint in the sharp chill, and then it was over. She was standing alone in a field of dazzling white; spread out below her was a valley of spikes and spires. Two figures faced each other amidst the ice, the atmospheric turmoil almost unbearable in the space between them.

And she knew them both.

Jareth commanded her attention first. He stood tall and proud with his hands clenched into black-gloved fists, eyes full of what could not be mistaken for anything less than sheer hatred. The wind seemed to part around him, ignoring his cape and flowing shirt. He drew himself up, and Sarah could sense flashes of dark power emanating from him. There was more in his presence than what could be seen by her mortal eyes.

From across the ice field Aurelia laughed at him, arrogance and spite radiating from her every feature. She was not immune to the raging winds; her hair and gown whipped about her dangerously as she smiled.

“You were a fool to come here.” she said in a soft, dangerous tone.

“If you think that I would let you walk away freely after harming Sarah, then it is you who is the fool, queen or no.”

“Such fuss over a mere human…and she’s not even that pretty either. Your taste in women has turned poor over the years, Goblin King.”

“It hasn’t changed. Your perspective is what’s slipping.”

“Oh? Since when has the son of the White Witch taken to bedding mortal sluts?”

“ _Enough!_ ”

Jareth moved toward her with shocking speed, a spell ready and glowing in his hand. Sarah felt her heartbeat spike into her ribs as she watched. _Please… don’t do this…_

Aurelia laughed, flicking a long and jagged knife down her sleeve and into her hand.

“I’ll send your head to your whore.” she smirked. “But which head, I wonder?”

Jareth growled and sent his spell hurtling towards where the Unseelie Queen stood. She dodged it with a sneer, retaliating with a similar blast of light and sliding into close quarters with her opponent as lightly as any dancer. Sarah realized she wanted to scream, wanted to move… but she couldn’t. She was rooted to the spot, unable to do more than watch in silence. The exchange of energy continued, spells shooting back and forth faster and faster until it was hard to tell who was behind what attack.

It was Aurelia who took the fight into the air, lifting herself and letting the bladed cold of the winds welcome her. Jareth was soon to follow, pressing the Queen higher and higher with spell after spell. Even from her vantage point Sarah could tell the match wouldn’t last long. Jareth was just too fast, his anger only increasing the potency of his magic. When the latest of his spells connected, slamming into Aurelia’s chest and knocking her backwards into a frozen cliff face, Sarah had to do her best to keep from shouting with joy. _He’s winning… thank God, he’s winning…_

Aurelia cried out in frustration as she wrenched herself free of the ice and lunged at Jareth, spells flying from both her palms. There was no more coy play, no more cat-and-mouse. Only her rage.

Seeing an opening, Jareth moved in closer to strike. Sarah could see a long, transparent blade of some sort forming in his hand. He moved above her, his arm sliding back for the killing strike…

… but Aurelia was faster.

Suddenly everything went still. Jareth’s face was a mask of shock and pain, his eyes roaming over his enemy’s arm, the glittering ice below, the hilt of the dagger buried in his ribs…

Sarah found her voice and cried out, the sound rough and incoherent.

He floated to the ground and sank to his knees, Aurelia wrenching the dagger from him as he fell. His face turned abnormally pale as blood spewed from his lips.

“Iron.” the Queen remarked coolly. “Efficient stuff.”

Jareth pushed himself upright, guttural moans tearing themselves from his throat as his eyes finally found Sarah where she stood.

 “Sarah…” he whispered longingly. She looked back at him, still frozen in place. He tried to move forward, doubling over with pain but still looking at her. “I…”

He coughed, blood spattering the ice, and his body collapsed to the ground.

Glitter and magic sparks rained down in the soft twilight sun. Aurelia laughed before vanishing into the air.

And Sarah Williams couldn’t stop screaming.

~*~

Sarah opened her eyes.

She’d always suspected that the way helpless movie heroines catapulted up after a nightmare was too dramatic to be real. And now, with a true nightmare behind her, she could say definitively that she was right. Because here she was, wide awake and terrified, but still securely wrapped up in the comforting bedclothes Jareth had drawn up around her.

_Jareth… oh God…_

Instantly she was up and running, not caring about her forgotten shoes as she stumbled out of her room. As she ran she nearly passed the open dining room, but her fingers caught the doorframe when she caught a glimpse of blonde hair. She slid through the entrance, coming to a halt directly in front of a very confused Goblin King.

“Sarah?” he asked, taking a step toward her. “Is something wrong?”

She ran to him in spite of herself, embracing him impulsively as she realized he was really there. _I don’t… I don’t_ love _him… but I don’t want him dead because of me._

Her fingers traced over his chest, looking for any sign of a wound. When she found none, her relief was so great that she gave in to the tension between them and clung to him again.

“Don’t do it.” she whispered into the fabric of his shirt.

“Do what, precious?” Jareth asked, lifting her chin with one finger and locking eyes with her.

“Go after Aurelia.” Sarah insisted.

He released her, stepping back and frowning.

“Why should you care what I do?” he demanded. “Your actions show I mean very little to you.”

She glared, crossing her arms. _I’m almost sorry I hugged him._ “God, Jareth! Just because you’re so damn good at annoying me doesn’t mean I want you dead!”

“Oh really?” he retorted. “Because you very nearly killed me once before.”

“I was _fifteen_! You show up in my window and expect me to behave like an adult, and I’m sorry but you get what you deserve!”

His face softened at that. “Perhaps you’re right.”

Sarah groaned and took a few steps closer to him. “Jareth… just… just don’t go. For me.” She had no idea why she was suddenly so concerned for him; it was as though the very air around him was electric with some kind of raw power drawing her in. Straying any closer might completely overwhelm her.

He moved nearer to her still.

  _I don’t care for him. I don’t want him._

His hands were on her shoulders.

 _I don’t feel anything at all_.

His eyes were locked with hers, drawing her in with an intensity she could only describe as primal.

_I… I don’t…_

He spoke, and his voice sent tremors through her soul.

“Anything for you, my cruel-eyed queen.”

And then he was kissing her, and it was unlike anything she’d ever known before.


	4. Bring Me Home Or Leave Me Be

It wasn’t fair.

That was the best way to describe it, no matter how cliché. It just wasn’t fair.

Because when his lips were against hers, and his hands were on her shoulders, there was something that happened deep within the core of what made her a woman. His touch excited and thrilled her, sent sparks flying through her whole body, despite the fact that she felt she ought to loathe this man, this Goblin King, for what he had done to her.

And – even though she wanted to remain in control – those damned sparks made the whole process _enjoyable_. Now her hands were in his hair, and her mouth was exploring the edges of his, and _I want this moment to go on forever,_ _no matter what happens…_

She knew that something about Jareth exuded raw sexuality.  That no matter how she fought, her very womanhood would be drawn to him. She could feel it whenever she was near him, and now it had pulled her into his arms. _But do I want this? What am I doing? I’m glad he’s alive, but –_

_– the mango._

_How could I have been such an idiot?_

Frustration and rage slammed into Sarah, shattering whatever link Jareth’s presence had forged. She pulled away, breaking off their torrid kiss and slapping him hard across his face.

“You,” she growled, “are the most despicable person on the face of the earth.”

He looked at her, eyes wide with shock and pain. “What –?”

“Get your hands _off_ me.” she continued, wrenching her body away from him. “I cannot _believe_ you, Goblin King. I thought – maybe for just _one second_ – that you could be someone decent. And then you go and do this.”

Jareth was staring at her, the angry red mark of her hand growing more obvious with every second. “I don’t –!”

“Oh, shut _up_ , Jareth. You dare to claim to love me, come to my aid when I need it, and then you go and _drug me with your damned fruit_? I can’t believe I fell for that! Again! I thought,” she said, and she realized she was gasping for air, “I thought you’d _died_ or gone off and done something _stupid_ and here you are just fine so why don’t I _kiss_ you because God knows you ooze sex out of every pore like some kind of _animal_ and _how could I be so stupid as to let you play me?_ ”

Sarah could feel the rage rolling off of her body. Jareth was looking at her sadly, trying to maintain his imposing persona but failing rather miserably.

“Sarah,” he began, “I…”

“Shut. Up.” she hissed, her face dark. “You have no power over me that I don’t give you. And I’m never giving you any again.”

Before he could respond, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the dining room, slamming the door closed behind her. With a sigh, Jareth let a single tear slide down his face.

“But you,” he whispered, “have power over me.”

He disappeared from the vacant chamber, leaving a shower of glitter behind him.

~*~

“Miss Scary Lady? Why are you crying?”

Sarah groaned and looked up from her pillow. Beph was standing beside the bed, looking up with her wide eyes.

“Beph…” she sighed, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Oh.” the goblin said, somewhat crestfallen. “Want some more mango?”

Sarah glared, her fist slamming into the mattress. “ _No._ ”

“But… but I picked it myself!” Beph said. “Fresh from the garden!”

_What?_

Frowning, Sarah sat up. “What did you say?”

Beph perked up. “The mango’s fresh.” she said. “I thought you’d like something sweet.”

“But… but Jareth… the dream…”

“You had a bad dream?” the tiny goblin asked curiously. “Wanna talk about it?”

It took a moment for Sarah to realize her hands were shaking.

“I thought… I thought it was him… didn’t Jareth tell you to get it?”

“No.” Beph said. “I wanted to do something special. Did I do a good job?”

Sarah felt a cold wave of guilt spreading from her heart at Beph’s words.

“I think,” she murmured, “I made a pretty big mistake.”

The doors to her room banged open at that moment, bringing a blast of freezing air with them.

“Yes.” said a cold, commanding voice. “You have.”

~*~

When he appeared in the parlor of his rooms, he knew he was going to cry. That was unthinkable, but yet here were the tears in his eyes. And he knew why he was so frustrated – to think that someone so young, so immature, so _human_ could bind herself so thoroughly to him was almost too much to bear.

“I,” he resolved in that moment, “am going to ignore her. Let her waste away in her rooms if she likes.”

“That is unwise.” said a light voice from across the room. “Better to kill the girl. Then you’re free of her.”

Jareth flinched a moment before recovering his composure and turning to face the source of the voice. “Mother,” he said as calmly as possible, “I have told you to knock, haven’t I?”

“Yes,” said the woman in the chair by the fire, “but frankly it’s easier this way. Better than being summoned by you. Take a seat.”

The Goblin King groaned inwardly, but seated himself across from her. “I don’t need your help.” he said flatly.

“Of course not. And that pathetic girl hasn’t got you on the verge of tears either. What kind of son have I raised to be so sensitive?”

“ _Mother._ ” Jareth intoned. “Please. I can handle this.”

“You’ve been doing a fine job.” she remarked sarcastically.

“It’s not my fault! She refuses to accept responsibility for what she did!”

“Is it possible she doesn’t know what she’s done?”

“But – she –!” Jareth spluttered, face blotchy with repressed emotion.

“Shut your mouth and listen to me. Humans are dull creatures, Jareth, and they are notoriously difficult to convince of any wrongdoing. The damned child who undid me was convinced up until the last moment that _I_ had somehow caused all of his miseries. Oddly enough, it took the words of my murderer to set him straight.”

“She must know! The way she looks at me, it –!”

“And even if she does know, human promises break as easily as their bones. They have no concept of honor.”

“But… but Sarah…”

“I _will_ speak with her.”

“Mother, I can tell her.”

“ _You_ are in no position to even look at her. One slap and she’s reduced you to crying in your room.”

“I cannot _help_ myself. She binds me to her with her words and then refuses to release me!”

“Then I shall make her do so. The way you mourn her is beneath you, Goblin King.”

Jareth slumped against the back of his chair as the woman stood and swept out the door. She always got her way, no matter what.

~*~

After the voice and the frigid air, the first thing Sarah noticed was the ice. Whatever had slammed its way into her room was affecting the very architecture, frosting over the stones of the walls and floor and filling her ears with tiny crackles of escaping air. Beph’s eyes went wide, and she let out a tiny yelp before scurrying away to hide beneath the bed.

_This can’t be good._

Slowly, her breath coming quickly, Sarah turned to face the source of the disturbances.

A tall woman stood in the doorway, her hair only slightly darker than her sickly-pale skin. She was clad in a gown the color of old winter ice, and a long, transparent wand was in her hand. The very air radiated cold rage around her.

Sarah rose to her feet, shivering in her painfully inadequate T-shirt.

“Who… who are you?” she asked quietly.

The woman swept haughtily forward, her unearthly eyes taking in every detail of the scene before her. When she spoke, her voice was like glaciers cracking.

“I,” she intoned darkly, “am Jadis Nivalis. I am Empress of Charn and High Queen of the Seasonal Court. And you, Sarah Williams, _made my son cry._ ”

Something between a groan and a whimper escaped Sarah’s lips at that. _Of course I have to deal with his_ mother…

“I had hoped,” Jadis continued as she slid ever closer on the ice-covered floor, “to reason with you. Welcome you as a daughter, even. Past events have softened me slightly, enough that I can tolerate pitiful mortals like you.”

 _Past events?_ Sarah could feel a memory pricking at the edge of her mind. _I’ve heard that name before… Jadis… where are you from?_

“But not,” the woman finished with a toss of her head, “when they hurt my child without provocation.”

That brought something of the fire back to Sarah’s heart.

“Without provocation?” she demanded, narrowing her eyebrows. _If I’m not afraid of Jareth, why should I be afraid of his –?_

_– oh, shit._

_Jadis… Jadis the White Witch. The one who could turn people to stone._

_I’m screwed._

She scrambled backwards with all the dignity she could muster, trying to keep up her bravado but knowing it was probably hopeless.

“He – he stole my brother!” she protested. “And then made me go through his crazy Labyrinth in order to get my brother _back_!” Jadis didn’t look impressed, but at least she wasn’t turning anything into statuary. Sarah took a deep breath and continued. “Plus he refuses to cease in his advances…”

Jadis rolled her eyes. “He is a foolish boy. Not what I had expected for a son. But he is what I was given.”

The ice crept closer to Sarah’s position with every word the queen spoke. _I have to find some way to stop it._ the girl realized. _I don’t want to get frozen here._

Suddenly there was a rustle of paper, and a _thud_ as something slammed into her palm. Instinctively her fingers closed around it, and she looked down to see the Book of a Thousand Nights open in her hand. The page pressed against her thumb read “Seasonal Charms: Ice Removal” in an elegant script she wasn’t sure how she could read.

_I bet Jadis knows this charm…_

With that thought, it was as though Sarah’s mind had burst open. Unknowingly she reached out, touching a being full of cold and darkness. Her mouth opened of its own accord, speaking words in a tongue she’d never heard before. After a few moments, the ice cracked open and melted into nothingness.

Jadis’s eyes widened.

“So you have the Sight.” she said. “Fascinating.”

As the rush of contact with another mind died down, Sarah found she could only stare in frustration.

“I keep hearing that from your kind.” she answered. “What does it even _mean_?”

The queen sat on the bed, her face impassive. “It means you can see truth. Lying to you is impossible, because you can read every tongue and plumb the depths of every heart. It is a gift that is extinct among the Fae, thanks to years of inbreeding and a lack of use. And that Book in your hand is the key to it all.”

“But… but why me?” Sarah protested. “I’m not Fae! How did this even happen? How… _why_?”

Jadis shrugged. “If I were you I’d blame a lion. But I’m not. And it’s no business of mine what happens to you. But know this, Sarah Williams: if you will not release my son, then love him. The longer you keep him in this agony the greater my wrath will be.”

Sarah nodded halfheartedly. _I don’t want to anger her, but I don’t want to commit to anything – especially where Jareth’s concerned._

“You do understand what you did to him four years ago?” the witch continued. “I know your species is particularly dull but to be honest if you are so oblivious to your own talents then I cannot sanction your relationship with my son.”

“I… well, not really.” Sarah admitted. “I know he was upset that I rejected his offer, but other than that…”

Jadis sighed. “Do you remember what you told your brother on the night he was taken?”

“Not particularly. I was… I was a bit flustered, really.”

Jadis made a displeased face and withdrew something from a concealed pocket of her dress.

“These,” she said tersely, “are my son’s memories of you.”

Sarah recognized one of Jareth’s crystals, and watched as the witch tossed it into the air. It seemed to grow, and she could see herself inside it. Her fifteen-year-old self, talking to Toby.

“But what no one knew,” she was saying in an extremely dramatic voice (she’d called it her theatre voice at the time), “was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl.”

Her face blurred, shifting to reveal her sitting by her mirror, talking to her newfound friends.

“I need you… all of you.”

The room filled with the Labyrinth’s inhabitants, and a barn owl fluttered by the window. At that last sight the crystal went dark, returning to Jadis’s hand and then disappearing back into the witch’s dress pocket.

Sarah stared blankly, horror creeping up into her throat.

“… no…” she murmured. “I… I couldn’t have…”

Jadis looked at her darkly.

“You were given power by him, and you used it to make him love you. And you didn’t even _realize_ it. And then you ignored him.”

“But – but I -!”

“You foolish little girl.” Jadis muttered. “Make your choice.”

As the words left her lips she vanished. Sarah was alone.

And very confused.

_Now what do I do? It’s too late to apologize for the past four years… I can’t make up for what I did to him, but I can’t let him suffer because of me…_

_Damn. Now my head hurts. I’ll get some sleep. Maybe this will fix itself in the morning…_

With that thought, Sarah curled up in the extremely comfortable bed and did her best to drift off into oblivion. Whatever madness awaited her could wait for the light of day.


	5. Everything Yet To Be Said

The light hit Sarah’s face at just the right angle to wake her, pulling her up out of a dreamless sleep to face another day in the Goblin City. _I… I think that was the best sleep I’ve ever had in my life, this bed is ridiculously comfy…_

_… this bed._

_I’m not in my dorm._

_Shit, I’ve still got a psycho queen trying to kill me! Shit!_

Sarah was out of bed in an instant, ignoring the tangle her hair had become during the night as she ran out the door. _That Book is still by my bed, I saw it there… where the hell is Jareth? If he went and did something stupid because of what I said last night…_

She looked everywhere she could think - the entryway, the hall where she’d so unwisely slapped him last night, even his throne room (which, while hilarious in its disorder, hurt her eyes with its large amounts of glitter) - but they were all empty. _Either he’s in his room, which I can’t find, or he’s gone and done something suicidal in the name of love. And if he did that, he’s a bigger dumbass than I thought._

Finally she returned to her room, defeated by the ridiculously complicated floorplan of Jareth’s castle. _I shouldn’t be guilty,_ she reasoned, _but I don’t want to be responsible for his death._

She fell back onto her bed, staring up into space. Jadis’s words from the night before had resurfaced, and with them came a fresh twinge of guilt. Had she truly made that arrogant, sparkling Fae love her? Was she really responsible for his mood? _He can make his own decisions. He can choose not to get angry. Not to do these things to me. Not to kiss me - actually, that kiss was rather wonderNO. Not doing this. Damnit Jareth, why can’t you get out of my head?_

_But what if he’s really suffering because of me? Is my heart really as cruel as my eyes, can I ignore him and let him waste away? What would happen if I said no? Well, knowing him it would be some maudlin pageant of a suicide; really I don’t want anyone dead because of me._

_But if I don’t love him (which I don’t. Not even a little bit. Even though he’s unbelievably sexual. Nope, no love.) what do I do?_

That question hung in her head for what felt like an eternity. Loving him was out of the question after what he had done to her and her brother. It was an impossible feat, completely ridiculous.

And yet…

_… I could fake it. I could pretend to love him. Somehow I’m responsible for this, and I have to fix it._

_And if that means spending the rest of my life with the Goblin King, I guess I’ll just have to deal with it. Besides, how hard could it be? I am an actress, after all, this should be a piece of…_

_… cake…_

She sat up and considered her options. If she was going to apologize to Jareth, it ought to happen soon. _And I ought to look the part,_ she considered, _which means my hair can’t look like something out of a low-budget metal video. Let’s see what the bathroom has to offer._

The door that Beph had indicated as being to the bathroom was open slightly, so Sarah made her way from the insanely comfortable bed to poke her head in. What she found was a surprisingly understated little room, with white marble and gold accents as the main colors. It was definitely a welcome change from the Gothic accents and glitter overdose that seemed to dominate the castle’s aesthetic. The bathroom was also fully stocked, with modern touches here and there that made her wonder how much he had been watching her over the past four years. But that wasn’t important. It was time to get into character, and to do that she had to clean up.

It didn’t take long to bathe, although she did realize before long it would be hard to leave the warmth of the water. Despite the harshness around her, this bathroom was positively luxurious, and she was surprisingly sad when she had to towel off. Once she was dry, she slid into a bathrobe and glanced at herself in the mirror. There was no makeup, but it would have to be all right. _My hair… should I brush it?_

Sarah looked over the various implements on the counter. A few bottles of something she wasn’t familiar with, a jar of something that looked like Vaseline… _… good. Hairbrush. It’s kind of pretty, too._

As she brushed her hair she found her mind wandering, wondering what to do and how to move forward. This was her fault, ultimately - even though she hadn’t known what she was doing it was still her fault. _I can’t let him suffer because of me. I couldn’t do that to anyone, even if they did steal my brother. Which means that this is going to be the rest of my life._

_Oh joy._

Her hair was done far too soon, in her opinion. Because now she had to get up and walk back into her room and wonder what in the hell she was going to wear that could show Jareth she was sorry. Yes, there were her clothes from Above, but they were plain and too casual for something like this. _Plus my shoes have all that paint on them from Friday’s tech workshop… no, I need to find something else._

_Wait._

_Didn’t Beph say Jareth made those dresses for me? Maybe I could -_

"Umm… hello? Miss Sarah?"

Sarah jumped, still on edge after the previous day’s insanity, but she quickly calmed down when she recognized the voice.

"Come in, Beph." she said, opening the wardrobe to scrutinize the dresses she’d only glimpsed earlier.

The door creaked open and the tiny goblin walked over to her side.

"I came to find you." she said. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes, thank you. What about you?"

Beph shook her head. “No. The mad crazy ice lady was here.”

Sarah almost laughed, but she looked down at Beph and nodded. 

"Yeah," she said, "I kind of noticed. I’m not sure I like Jareth’s mother all that much…"

"He doesn’t like her either." Beph replied. "He won’t let her come around unless he needs her."

Sarah let out a sigh of relief. “Good, because, not to be obvious or anything, but she’s kind of… well, _cold_.”

Beph giggled. “Yep. Ooh, are you gonna wear one of the dresses?”

"I…" Sarah began, trying to say no but not knowing how she could ever refuse, "… yes."

The goblin grinned and hopped up onto the floor of the wardrobe, taking the edge of a red one in her hand. “This one was his favorite.” she announced almost proudly.

It took a lot of effort for Sarah not to let out a mortified squeak.

_That dress… it’s so…_

_… I mean, it’s beautiful, but is this my life? Catering to his wishes and kowtowing like some kind of servant?_

_Is… is this my_ future?

She pasted her best actress’s smile on and turned to face Beph properly.

"Very well." she said. "Let’s see if it fits, shall we?"

Somehow the goblin could tell she was less than pleased.

"You - you don’t have to!" Beph replied nervously. "I just thought it might help."

"No, no… it’s… it’s fine." Sarah sighed, pulling the dress out. "I mean, it’s the least I can do, and it is a really nice dress."

"Need any help?" Beph asked, climbing up onto the bed and looking on with wide eyes.

"I don’t think so." she replied, letting her robe drop to the stone floor as she stepped into the dress. "After community theater I kind of got good at this… damn, there are buttons." Her fingers reached around, but to no avail.

"Let me get them!" the goblin said.

"Okay, please do."

Beph grinned and hopped up onto the bedpost, balancing precariously as she skilfully fastened every single button.

"There!" she declared happily, and then fell back onto the mattress with a giggle.

"Are you all right?" Sarah asked, laughing herself.

"Mmhmm. Just fine. Come on, let’s go!" she answered as she sat back up and slid off the bed.

That stopped Sarah cold.

 _I should want this. I should want to apologize and make things right. And oh wow, this dress is fantastic wait what am I_ saying _? I… I know it’s just saying I’m sorry, but it feels like surrendering. I don’t want to surrender._

_Not to him._

_But I really don’t have a choice, do I?_

"So… he’s in his room, right?" she asked softly, turning to face the door. _Don’t think about this. Just do it. Don’t think about what it will mean to him._

"Yep!" Beph cried. "Want me to show you?"

_No. I want to go home and give that damn book to someone else. I want to go to school and earn my degree. I want to forget this ever happened._

"Sure." she answered with a reluctant nod. "Lead on, Beph."

The goblin frowned up at Sarah.

"You sad lady?" she asked.

_Yes. Yes I am sad. If I showed how sad I was this room would be painted black and I’d be the queen of the emo kids. Yes, Beph, I am fucking miserable._

"… a little…" she murmured. Her lip trembled as she spoke.

"Why?" Beph pressed.

With a groan Sarah sank to the floor, pressing her back to the mirrored door of the wardrobe.

"I don’t know, Beph…" she moaned, "just leave me alone, okay?"

Her arms folded on her knees, and she tried to hide her face in the makeshift barrier they created. Sobs that had been forming since Jareth’s first appearance yesterday threatened to make their way out of her throat. This was too much, it was a decision and a quest and the risk of death all in one, and she couldn’t do anything yet.

For a moment there was absolute silence, and then Beph put her hand on Sarah’s arm supportively.

"Will be okay?" she asked. "If I go."

Sarah nodded weakly. “I’m fine. It’s just…”

"Mr. King?"

"No. I’m… I’m afraid."

"Of Mr. King."

Sarah shook her head in response. “No. It’s just that… well… I don’t want to hurt Jareth, but I’m just not sure how I can prevent that from happening.” That much was true - even if she didn’t, _couldn’t_ love him, she didn’t want him to be hurt - but at the same time it didn’t touch on her deepest feelings of being trapped. She took a deep breath and continued.

"Part of me wishes that I could love him just to ease his pain, but…I don’t know if I can, Beph. You see, it’s always been so fast paced with him. It’s always either yes or no, never we’ll see. I need time, Beph…and I don’t know whether or not he’s willing to give it to me. But for his sake and mine, I’m going to ask. It’s time we both started letting each other know what we need…even if it hurts a little. I’m sad because I feel lost and alone even when he’s right there. He won’t just let me be with him…it has to be a big expression of passion and love. I just want us to be friends instead of enemies, Beph! I’m so tired of being his enemy."

Beph nodded sagely, as if she understood. Sarah averted her eyes, guilt threatening to overwhelm her. _I shouldn’t have lied to Beph,_ she thought miserably, _but she’s one of Jareth’s servants. If only Hoggle or Didymus were here. They’d understand why I’m upset._

After a moment, Beph spoke again. “Have you told him?”

That was a surprising question. Of course the answer was no, because she’d barely had time to realize for herself what she was feeling, but in all honesty if she unburdened this part of her frustration to him perhaps things would improve.

"No," she admitted as she sat up a little straighter, "but I’m going to. Right now." Newfound confidence welled up in her as she stood, pasting her best actress’s smile on for Beph.

The goblin hopped off the bed and ran to the door.

"Come on! His room’s down here!"

Sarah nodded and followed silently, mentally prepping herself for the encounter to come. She really did feel sorry for slapping him, so it wouldn’t be an entirely false apology.

Then again, she also regretted kissing him, but that was another matter entirely and could wait for later. Now, nothing mattered but making things as right as they could be.


End file.
